A Moment
by Kieno0324
Summary: A short and sweet scene between Madoka and Lin after he and Naru return from Japan. MadokaxLin


Okay, so I had the intense urge to write a MadokaxLin story. Depending on the response, and if I get any other ideas, I'll write some more for these two. There isn't nearly enough fandom for this couple. I just think they would make such a cute couple! Remember to review!

* * *

Lin was glad to be back in England. Even though he had a feeling it wouldn't be for very long. From the way that Noll kept withdrawing from people Lin had a feeling that they would be returning to Japan, and a certain brunette, very soon.

Lin sighed. He admitted that he missed the chaos that was at the Japanese Branch where he had spent the last year. However, he liked the silence of the English offices better. And besides, he really didn't _like_ being in Japan. No matter that if Noll wanted to go that he would go back himself.

"Koujo-kun?" he looked up at the sound of such a familiar voice. A voice that he had missed for ten months before she decided to come and blackmail Naru into taking the Prime Minister's case. He saw Madoka standing in his doorway with a smile on her face.

"Mori-san, I thought you would have gone home by now." he told her as he turned his computer off and stood up. He found himself looking down into her warm eyes and not for the first time he realized how short she was. His tall frame towered over her much shorter one. Nonetheless she beamed up at him with that warmth that seemed to follow her everywhere.

"Well, I walked to work today since it was such a nice day…._this morning_." her expression grew dark before clearing up and she was smiling brightly at him again. "It's raining buckets out there. And I know you don't walk to work, since you seem to have some sort of complexion when it comes to the sun. I was wondering if I could bum a ride to my apartment?" she asked and he rolled his eyes before grabbing his coat.

"Come on then. I have to get some groceries anyway." he told her and she smiled at him before following him out. She wished that he had shorter legs or at least that she had _longer_ legs.

"_You_ are going grocery shopping?" she asked as she followed him into the elevator. He rolled his eyes and she laughed. He couldn't help but remember the first time that he had heard her laugh when they had been in high school.

"Yes, if you managed to forget, I haven't lived at home in over a year." he told her and she giggled before taking his arm and he looked at her surprised. He saw her eyes were soft as she looked up at him with that smile. She reached up and brushed his bangs out of his eyes so she could see both of them.

"I'd never forget. I hated it that you were gone for so long. And something tells me that you'll be leaving again soon." she whispered before letting go. "But that's okay because I'll visit you whenever I want!" she added stubbornly, the sad woman from seconds ago already gone.

"You fly back and forth between the two countries as though it were driving." he commented as the elevator deposited them on the bottom floor. He led her to the parking garage and to his small car. It was different from the van but it served the purpose that he needed it for.

"Lin-san, is Japan as bad as you once thought it was?" she suddenly asked in the quietness of the car. He didn't look at her but he answered.

"Mori-san…I would rather not touch on that subject." he told her before she felt silent and looked out the window. She didn't know why she felt so down. Normally she was happy and positive. Today just seemed so dismal. She'd thought that she had gotten Lin into a good mood until she had to open her big mouth. People were always telling her she needed to learn to control it. Even Gene had told her to watch what she said, and _he_ was the one that usually got into trouble for saying silly things!

"I'm sorry that I made you angry Lin-san." she whispered softly as he stopped in front of her apartment building. She began to reach for the door handle before she felt him grab her wrist. She turned to look at him and felt her cheeks flush as he tugged her close so that their faces were barely centimeters apart.

"Stop calling me by my last name." he ordered before he pressed his lips against hers. She felt her eyes go wide before closing. She couldn't believe this was happening. It had to be a dream. Why would Lin kiss her? He pulled away and she looked at him with hazy eyes before a smile spread across her lips.

"Thank you for the ride, Koujo." she whispered before slipping out of the car and dashing into the building through the rain. Lin watched her go with an unusual smile on his face.

"You're welcome, Madoka." he whispered before he turned back to the steering wheel and pulled away. He couldn't anticipate what would happen the next day but he knew that he was looking forward to seeing Madoka.


End file.
